Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-7}{6k} + \dfrac{2}{6k}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{-7 + 2}{6k}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-5}{6k}$